This legal research project studies the legal components of server intervention programs for preventing alcohol-related problems in an 18 month time frame. "Server intervention" refers to those actions taken by servers (commercial or noncommercial) of alcoholic beverages which are designed to reduce the likelihood that those being served will harm themselves or others. Two central hypotheses (and six subhypotheses) are to be tested: (1) server intervention offers a viable strategy for reducing the incidence of alcohol-related problems, particularly teenage drinking and drinking-driving; and (2) to be effective as a prevention strategy, server intervention programs require a complementary set of state and local laws and regulations. The project has 5 objectives: drafting model dram shop liability laws and a model ABC Code regarding server training and server practices; creating a detailed list and description of all server training programs in the United States; conducting a comprehesive analysis of current legal requirements associated with serving alcoholic beverages in every state; establishing guidelines for future research; and writing a final report designed as a practical resource for professionals in the field. The project is specifically designed to make legal materials readily accessible to nonlegal professionals and to provide a case study of a new public-health oriented approach to prevention research. A five phase methodology for data collection and analysis has been designed to test the project's hypotheses and to reach its goals. In Phase 1 (months 1-8), the statutory and regulatory provisions and Supreme Court decisions dealing with server practices in every state will be assembled, analyzed, and summarized. key informant interviews in 5 state study sites will be conducted in Phase 2 (months 2-9) (16 interviews in each site with 5 professional groups). In Phase 3 (months 2-16), 40 dram shop court cases in each state study site will be analyzed in detail to determine the factors which lead to their being filed and settled. In Phase 4 (months 4-15), all existing server training programs will be contacted and described in detail, and minimum-level requirements for their successful implementation will be identified. Finally, the final report, journal articles, draft model legislation and dissemination will take place in Phase 5 (months 15-18).